Easiest question ever asked
by allconspirer
Summary: Ok little one shot that came to me whilst I was watching reruns, set during Rory's Birthdays parties, Luke asks Lorelai a question and she answers a little too fast.


Ok I am not normally a Gilmore Girls writer but I have been known to browse the section occasionally… to be honest anything to get the season 6 finale/season7opener out of my mind. I'm sure many of you can understand that.

Anyway a nice little oneshot based in season 1 episode 6, Rory's Birthday Parties

I do not own the Gilmore Girls, but I am desperately searching for my Luke Danes

* * *

Lorelai entered the Diner carrying two dress bags and headed for the counter, seeing her Luke simply said "She's not here yet"

Sitting up at the counter Lorelai shrugged "Alright. Well you'll have to entertain me till she arrives, Ok Burger Boy dance"

His face not changing at all Luke looked up from his work and asked "Will you Marry Me?"

"Yes…." After her quick answer Lorelai paused as though realising what had just happened then she quickly asked "What?"

"What?" Luke was stunned, he'd honestly said it as a way to shut her up but the answer was totally unexpected.

"What did you say?" Lorelai asked unsure of what was occurring.

"I… asked you to marry me"

"And I said?"

"Yes"

"Right" Standing Lorelai headed to the door "Well… I have to go" as she got to the door Rory arrived and Lorelai grabbed her hand and fled.

Finding herself being shoved into the jeep Rory had the dress bags thrown at her and finally exclaimed "Whoa Smike the Squeers family won't catch up anytime soon!"

"We need to leave before I end up agreeing to star in a new version of 'The Whiz' and open a juice bar that sells rubbish like ginseng and wheatgrass" Lorelai shoved her daughter into the jeep and then ran around to get in the drivers seat.

"Why would you agree to either of those things?"

"I don't know, apparently I'm the yes lady these days! Never say yes without thinking it through incredibly carefully" This said Lorelai started the car and the two of them sped away.

After waiting for her mother to calm down Rory looked over at her and asked "So… where are we going to eat?"

* * *

Lorelai sat outside Chilton waiting for her daughter to emerge from it's hallowed halls, in her hand she held a Weston's coffee cup, the coffee was nowhere near as good as Luke's but she hadn't been able to even look at the diner as she drove past it that morning. She couldn't believe what had happened, looking back on it now she knew Luke had said those words to shock her probably into silence and normally it would have worked… why didn't it though? And why did she say yes? And something had been bothering Rory last night as they devoured pizza but she had been too preoccupied by her own problems to really ask her about it.

Suddenly the door opened and Lorelai jumped, Rory climbed in with an annoyed look on her face "Oh man what a day" Leaning back in her seat she looked over at her mother a smiled "Got my dress?"

"Oh yes, Emily will love it!" Lorelai managed a smile as she started the engine. She put her own coffee back in the holder and handed Rory the one she'd brought for her.

There was silence for a little while until Rory turned to her mother "Did you ask Luke to my birthday party?"

"Luke? Why would I speak to him?" Rory raised an eyebrow and asked her mother if she was alright "Me? Oh I'm fine!" Lorelai lied gesticulating wildly with one hand "So, the Luke thing… we don't have to ask him. You know how he hates parties and birthdays and frivolity in general."

"I know" Rory was completely confused by her mothers behaviour "But mom Luke made me cake today, coffee cake and he blew up balloons!"

"He did?" Lorelai turned to face her daughter briefly and smiled "That man, sometimes he seems so gruff and moody and then…" she sighed smiling happily, again she discovered her daughter was looking at her with a bemused expression "He's sweet underneath it all, that's all."

"Right" Rory frowned and looked down at the coffee her mother had provided for her "This is Weston's… why not Luke]s?"

"Uh… I may have… said something dumb to him, I need to apologise and… sort it out"

"Cool. Mom" Rory bit her lip and thought hard before saying more "are you sure it's a fight. Normally if it's a fight you make jokes but this time you're just acting weird."

"Well it could have been a joke but if Luke and I get married soon you'll know it wasn't"

"MARRIED?"

* * *

"Good monring" Rory left her bedrrom dressed and ready to go out to find Sookie unpacking shopping and chatting with her mom

"Good morning popcorn do you want some pancakes?" Sookie asked looking up at her

"No I've got to get going"

"Where?" Lorelai asked in surprise

"College fair's today."

"So you're going to get yet another Harvard brochure?" Lorelai scoffed in amazement

"I just want to see if they've changed the pictures!"

Lorelai shook her head "Weirdo"

"I'll be back in plenty of time to help you decorate"

"No this is your party, you do not work, you lounge and mock those who are, have I taught you nothing?"

"Sorry I'll try to be better. Bye" Rory grinned as she walked out the house, she was making her way to the bus stop when she remembered what her mother had told her last night on the drive to her Grandparent's house, turning she headed to Luke's feeling determined.

When the bell rang above the door and Luke once again looked up hopefully, seeing Rory he looked past her but finding no one there he shut the cash register and handed Kirk his change.

"Hey Rory, what can I get you?" he smiled at her trying not to look disappointed

"Coffee, to go and an engagement ring as you're just handing them out these days" she said casually putting a dollar on the counter

"Uh…" Luke froze unable to think of what to say, after about thirty seconds of uncomfortable silence he managed to sputter out a "I didn't… there was no..."

"Right, there was no ring… next time you say that to mom you ought to have one with you."

"Really?" Luke asked sounding intrigued "You think there will be a next time?"

"I'm having a party tonight, come to ours at eight o'clock, alright?"

"Sure" Luke poured her a cup of coffee to go, threw a doughnut into a bag for her and handed her back her dollar "Birthday discount, see you tonight."

"You'd better" Grinning to herself Rory left the diner and headed off to catch the bus, she liked Mr Medina but she could read her mother like a book and considering how many of those she read she was must be good at that, Lorelai had said yes for a reason and Rory knew that it wouldn't be long before her mother and Luke were actually engaged.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Sookie ran up to Lorelai holding out her hands "Ok don't panic"

"Oh good opening line what's wrong?"

"We're out of ice."

"How can we be out of ice? We had a ton of ice, it was like a penguin habitat in there!"

"I don't know how it happened, I just know it's happened and somehow we have to deal with it"

"Well I will go and get some then" Lorelai sighed as she picked up her keys and headed to the door, she was just getting her coat when the front door opened and there stood Luke with a bag of ice in each hand.

Forgetting everything that had happened between them Lorelai exclaimed "Oh my God, you're a vision" then remembering everything that happened she stopped "I mean… that is to say… SOOKIE!" she called her friend desperate to get someone else in the room, "We have Ice!"

Sookie's head popped around the corner to utter a brief "Hallelujah!" before disappearing again.

Left alone again Lorelai smiled shyly at Luke "How did you know?"

"Good rule if thumb is you can never have too much ice."

"I'll show you where to put them" as they walked through they bumped into Emily and Lorelai stopped to make introductions "Mom this is Luke… he brought Ice!"

"How wonderful" Emily spoke in an even tone whoosh Lorelai knew well

"Right so we better go put these… so they won't melt, _though it's not too likely in here_" she whispered the last part then grabbed Luke's hand and led him through to put the ice in the freezer. Once that was done they paused again but with Sookie in the kitchen and the house crawling with guests not much more could be said so she once again took his hand and led him out of the house and as far as they could go whilst still being able to hear sounds from the party. "I think we ought to talk."

"So do I"

"I know you didn't mean it when you asked me to…" she flushed looking down

"I didn't… but that doesn't mean I won't one day"

"It doesn't?" Lorelai asked shyly suddenly feeling like she was thirteen years old again, she couldn't look him in the eye.

"No… and I think I know your answer." She laughed nervously not sure what to do so Luke took the initiative and moved forward to wrap his arms around her, Lorelai lay her head on his chest and sighed happily, they stayed like that for a little while until Luke asked a question that he'd wanted to ask since it happened "Why did you say yes?"

"I don't know… it just felt right. Easiest question I've ever been asked by you."

"I would have thought that was 'Do you want coffee?' cos the answers always yes."

"Even easier than that" she whispered looking up at him, he caressed her cheek but she pulled away "I have to call Max before anything else happens."

"Oh" he nodded and took a step away from her "Sure"

"I want this to start right… no confusion or difficulties. Just us."

"You'll be in tomorrow?"

"I'll be the one begging for coffee"

"I'll be the one serving it."

* * *

Cheesy I know but I like it!

Please R&R


End file.
